As Bold as Love
by Lightsaberss
Summary: A series of fics set from when Roy becomes President. Most of which will be pure fluff. Marriage and babies fic, basically. Royai, Edwin, Havolina.
1. The Proposal

The process to become Fuhrer - or President, as was now being used - had become a lot more complicated since Grumman had simply stepped into the role by being in the right place at the right time. Now you got voted in, not like the democracy that both Roy and Riza had hoped for, but a series of councils had to agree on an appointment for it to pass. Each region had an elected council, and each council voted on who they wanted to be President, and then the Military voted, followed by it being ratified by Parliament.

It had been - frankly - a pain in the ass to deal with.

They'd all worked so hard to get to this point, but the last few months, ever Since Grumman announced his retirement, had been the hardest. Not even the heads up Riza had been given felt like much of a head start. The entire team had pulled all nighters, travelled long distances, lived off a diet of caffeine and fast food - and in Havoc's case, cigarettes, and they had all put their entire lives on hold to reach this moment.

The General was sequestered away with everyone else in High Command, leaving Riza to wrangle his staff, all of which were full of nervous energy. None of them were getting any work done, something that normally would have annoyed her, but now, at the crossroads, she let them do whatever helped keep them calm.

There would be plenty of work to do later, regardless of the outcome.

"Any news?" Havoc asked, after he came back into the office. The acrid smell of cigarette smoke clung to him and followed him back into the room. How many had he chain smoked in the fifteen minutes he'd been gone? Riza wasn't sure she wanted the answer, so she left the question unasked.

"Nothing yet." She confirmed, and his shoulders sunk in disappointment. "It could take a while."

"Don't see why, it's not like there's any other option, is there?" He sunk down into the seat at the desk opposite her and pushed some paperwork around his desk.

"They could still decide to ignore the results from the regions and appoint someone else, or it could just deadlock and we'll all go back to square one." Riza pointed out. Only it wouldn't be square one for them, not really. If the General didn't get the vote of confidence from the military, then he might never reach the top. That thought had kept Riza awake at night since the campaign to get him the Presidency had began, regardless of the outcome, this was it.

"Fuck." Havoc said, and summed up her feelings in one succinct word. "You want a coffee or anything? Waiting around is _killing_ me."

"I'm fine, but go ahead." Honestly, Riza thought that if she had one more cup of coffee she was going to throw up.

"Hey, Breda, Fuery, you want a coffee?" Havoc asked.

"Didn't you _just_ take a break?" Breda asked.

"Well… yeah, but Hawkeye said it was fine."

"She did?" Breda asked, and glanced over at her skeptically.

"It's fine. None of us are going to get any work done until we know what's going on. If getting coffee keeps him out of trouble, then I'm not going to stop him." Riza said.

"Okay, then I'll take one." Breda said.

"Me too." Fuery chimed in.

Havoc left (again), and returned with coffee. Quiet conversations broke out, and disintegrated under the weight of waiting.

The room was silent, except for the the tapping of Breda's pen against the desk, when the General returned. They all jumped to attention, and Riza knew what had happened the second she saw him, she saw it in the line of his shoulders, the tiny almost not there at all smile, his straight back, but mostly, it was in his eyes and the way he looked at her.

They'd done it.

Without asking the question, Riza smiled brightly, something she rarely ever did anymore. That was all it took to tell the rest of the Team that they'd won. This thing - the General's Presidency - had finally been achieved.

"Oh thank fuck for that," Havoc said, and the tension in the room broke. Even Riza found herself laughing, although she kept a lid on the hysterics - unlike Fuery.

"Thanks for that, Havoc." The General said, dryly. "I've got a speech to make in an hour. After that, you can all go home and get some rest, the real work will start tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we get a head start on that?" Breda asked.

"Probably, but I think you've all earned an evening off," The General said. "And I'm worried Catalina will stop by and cause a domestic if Havoc doesn't go home tonight."

"Oh ha ha." Havoc said.

The atmosphere of the room had changed dramatically, relief and joy was emanating from all of them. Riza hadn't actually stopped smiling, although now it was less bright and more subdued.

"Alright men, continue doing whatever it was the Captain had you doing, I need to have a word with her in my office."

"So, not much then?" Havoc said.

"Captain, were you allowing them to neglect their duties?" The General - President Elect - asked, full of fake shock. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well. It has been very tense around here, but now that we got the result we wanted, I'm sure they'll go back to their paperwork." She shot them all a look that could loosely be translated to 'hurry up and get back to work'. They'd all seen the look before, and begrudgingly went back to their desks.

Riza followed him into his office, and closed the door with a faint click. Then she was in his arms, and he was holding her tightly. He smelled of cologne and sweat, and she clung to him just as tightly, ignoring that they were at work, and it was highly inappropriate. They'd earned this moment, this victory.

"I never want to do that ever again." Roy mumbled against her hair. "Arguing my case after the votes from everywhere were in. I swear half the generals hate me."

"Probably." Riza said, but it came out slightly muffled against his shoulder. "But you're about to become their boss, so I think you won."

"We did, didn't we?" She felt his lips quirk up into a smile, and she squeezed him tightly before she let him go.

"Congratulations, sir." She said, proudly. "You did it."

" _We_ did it, Captain, I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it." He said. "Or at least acknowledge it."

"Fine." Riza stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him. " _We_ did it."

"That didn't take much convincing."

"I'm in a good mood." Riza pointed out.

"Good, that will make this easier." He said. For a man who had just become President-Elect, and had just taken the first steps towards his end game, he looked very nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Riza asked.

"This." Roy crossed over to his desk and pulled out a small jewelry store box, and didn't speak again until he was standing in front of her. "You once promised to watch my back, and that's about to become more important than ever. We - I - am going to make enemies, and face decisions that I have no idea about yet. I asked you to watch my back that as my adjutant, but now I'm asking you to do it as my wife."

"Yes. Of course." Riza answered without hesitation. "Nothing would make me happier."

Their kiss was happy, soft and tender, and joyful. Both of them smiled against each others mouths, and Riza fought back the girlish giggle that was threatening to escape. "Were you really nervous about that?" She asked, nudging her nose against his gently.

"It's not every day I propose to you, is it?"

"No, but there was never going to be a different answer." Riza smiled happily. They still has so much work to do, but for now they had these victories and each other. The rest they would work on tomorrow.


	2. The Announcements

The gravel crunched under the tires as she drove the car up the driveway of the President's Mansion. Riza wasn't an unusual sight, considering she tried to visit her grandfather regularly, or at least as regularly as both their schedules would allow. The guards had waved her through as soon as they had seen her face through the car window, and by the time she'd parked and walked to the front entrance, news of her arrival had been called through to the house and her grandfather was waiting for her at the door.

"Riza, what brings you here today, I thought you and your team would be out celebrating."

"I think most of the team are celebrating by sleeping," Riza said, and tried not to bristle at them being called 'hers'. Yes, the official chain of command had placed her in charge of them not long after the Promised day, but they had never been hers alone. "I came to give you this."

Grumman opened the brown document folder that she passed him and skim read it. "So he finally asked you to marry him, did he?" He smiled. "About time too, I've been trying to get him to do that for years."

"So you'll approve my request?"

"As long as this is what you want, I'm sure there are ways to work around it."

"No, this is what I've wanted for a long time." _Ever since Ishval_ , was what was left unspoken. "The timing was just never right before."

"Well then, how could I deny it?" He asked, and reached for a pen. He added his signature beneath Roy's, the final authorisation she needed in order to officially leave the military. "What will you do now?"

"Help him run the country," Riza said. "There's more I can do as First Lady than as his bodyguard."

"And he does love you." Grumman commented, and handed her back the paperwork.

"And I love him." Riza said. Warmth and joy spread through her at the admission. "Thank you for this, grandfather."

"You're not coming inside?" He asked, and she could tell that he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sorry, but I have to go and see Rebecca. If she finds out about this from Havoc, she'll go on a one woman rampage." Riza said. "How about next Monday? I'll bring Roy and we can have dinner."

"That sounds splendid, I'll make sure I'm free."

Roy dialed the number from memory - although if he was asked, he'd claim that he had to look it up - and waited for it to connect. He'd tried to convince Riza to make the call, after all he liked her more than him, but she'd made the (admittedly good) point that she should probably be the one to tell her grandfather, and probably in person.

There was a short list of people they needed to tell, and they'd divided it up to share the work. Still, he'd much rather have told anyone but _him_.

"Rockbell Automail."

"Yo, Fullmetal."

"Fuck." And then all Roy could hear was a dial tone, as Edward had obviously hung up on him.

It looked like Riza would have to call after all, Roy thought, before going ahead and dialing the next number on his list.

"Ohmygod." it had all tumbled out of Rebecca's mouth as a single, surprised word.

"Yep." Riza agreed.

They were both sitting at the kitchen table in Rebecca and Havoc's - Riza found it difficult to think of the man as simply _Jean_ , after so many years of referring to him by surname - small house. Havoc was snoring loudly in the living room, where, according to Rebecca, he'd passed out asleep an hour after getting in from work. Riza was a little jealous, she hadn't slept more than four hours a night since the campaign had started.

"When did this happen? It better not have been weeks ago!" Rebecca insisted.

"He asked this afternoon, after everything got confirmed." Riza said. "You're the second person I've told. We didn't even tell the men."

"Who was first?" Rebecca asked jealously, and Riza didn't bother hiding the roll of her eyes.

"My grandfather. You know, the guy in charge of the country at the moment?" Riza said.

"Oh right. I always forget you guys are related."

"I wish everyone else would."

"Okay, so, we're going to talk about your weird family related issues later - and I do mean that, Riza, so don't try and dodge it when I bring it up! - and let's get back to talking about _this_ ," Rebecca said. "So. Please tell me there's a ring and he didn't just say 'hey, let's get hitched?'"

Riza pulled the thin gold chain that she was wearing around her neck, tucked beneath her shirt, and there was her engagement ring. She then told Rebecca all about his proposal, and yes, she blushed, and yes she gushed more than she would normally have done.

"I've never seen you this happy," Rebecca commented, once Riza had stopped talking. "It's nice."

"I'm not sure I've been this happy," Riza admitted. Everything before Ishval was tainted by her father, his erratic behaviour and descent into what Riza now thought of as madness, but at the time had been almost unidentifiable as anything other than horror. Everything after Ishval was tainted with that, what she and Roy had both done.

It was something that would never go away, but it was easier to live with now that Ishval was a place full of life instead of death, and that she and Roy were both on the path to remaking the country into a place where something like that would never happen again.

"So, do you guys have a date set?" Rebecca asked.

"We want to do it before the Inauguration, so in about two months."

"Two months?" Rebecca asked, her mouth hung open comically as if Riza had just said something horrendously shocking.

"Yeah."

"How on earth are you going to plan a wedding in two months?!" She almost-but-not-quite yelled. "It took me and Jean a year, and even that felt impossible sometimes."

"Well, we're going to keep it small. Close friends and family only," Riza said. "And you're going to help."

"Oh am I?"

"Well, you're my maid of honour. So you have to." Riza said.

Rebecca squealed so loudly, Riza heard Havoc wake up in the living room, and she couldn't help but laugh.

The phone rang shortly after Roy was finished talking to his aunt. He'd been in the middle of playing with Hayate, sat on the floor and each of them tugging on a piece of rope.

"Sorry, boy, but I should probably get that." He let go of the rope and ruffled the pup's (well, he wasn't so much of a puppy anymore) fur before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alright, what did you want?" It was Edward. Roy wasn't surprised that the younger man had called him back, but he was slightly surprised it had happened tonight. Winry - or Al if he was in the country - must have strong armed him into it.

"Riza and I are getting married in two months, and we'd like you to attend."

There was a stunned silence from the other end of the line - ha, he'd managed to stun him into silence!

"Is she pregnant?" Edward asked, and Roy spluttered.

"What? No! What on earth? Just because you forgot how to use birth control doesn't mean the rest of the world has as well." Roy spat out.

"Oh just fuck off," Ed cursed. "I don't know how Hawkeye can put up with your bullshit."

"She finds it endearing."

"Oh fuck, I think I'm going to throw up." Edward proceeded to make (what Roy hoped was fake) gagging noises.

"Are you done?" Roy asked.

"Never," Edward said, then his tone changed and became slightly gentler; "Look. I'll have to talk to Winry, she's due in about three months and it'll be up to her if she wants to travel to Central."

"Understandable." Roy said. "We'd both like Al to be there as well, what's the best way to contact him?"

"He said he was going to try to be back for the baby's birth, I'll get in touch and see if he can get here sooner. Don't worry _President Elect_ -" And now he was back to mocking. "-I'll make sure he knows all about it."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll call you later about details."

Once the phone was rested back on it's cradle, Roy looked over to Hayate; "Well, that could've gone worse."


	3. The Announcements Part 2

The knock on the door came as a mild surprise to Riza, who was in the middle of brushing her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste, and wiped her mouth on the cream hand towel before she left the bathroom and headed to the front door, Hayate followed curiously at her heels. Riza checked the peephole, and smiled at the sight of messy dark hair, and opened the door.

"Mr President-Elect," Riza was polite and formal as she opened the door, all while Hayate yipped happily at the sight of him. "Come in."

Things changed once the door had closed behind him, and he took her into his arms and held her gently. She let herself breathe him in, the scent was familiar, cologne mixed with soap and washing detergent. It was all _him_ in a way that she suspected gunpowder mixed with other things was all _her_. His hands moved from her back to cup her face and he kissed her, it was gentle, sweet, and made her smile against his lips.

"I missed you last night." Roy murmured, but he was close enough that she could hear him clearly.

"I know. I missed you too," Riza assured him. "But we agreed not to bring too much attention to ourselves before I've actually retired."

"I know." Roy agreed, although a slightly petulant whine had entered into his voice. "Doesn't mean I didn't miss you. After telling our closest friends we were finally getting married, you weren't there to-"

Riza cut him off with a kiss. So far it was the most effective, and enjoyable way she'd found to stop him from talking.

"I'm here now." She said, before kissing his cheek, his jaw, and down to his neck. "See."

Roy groaned with desire, his hands tightened on her hips, "You're a menace, Riza." He said, and she chuckled against his neck before she kissed it again. "Teasing me like this before work."

Riza leaned back, and grinned wickedly. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You don't look sorry."

"Well. Maybe I'm not _that_ sorry." Riza agreed, and she kissed him on the mouth before she moved out of his embrace. "Speaking of work, I need to finish getting ready."

Roy followed her around the apartment as she got ready, and they discussed the day ahead; the meeting's he'd be expected to take, as well as the ones that had actually been scheduled to attend. What paperwork he could pass to her, and what he actually had to fill out himself. It was a mixture of the boring tedium of the office, and the inexperienced transition of power.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay in the office until the inauguration?" Riza asked, not for the first time, as she clipped her hair up. "Things might run a little smoother." The decision for her to retire had been simple, she'd been disillusioned with being in the military for a long time, and had only stayed for him. To watch his back, and get him to where he was now. However now she was here, now that leaving was so close, she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

Someone had to keep him in line and focused on the task at hand, as well as keep an eye on what was lurking around the corner. The thought that she wouldn't be able to do that as his wife left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should have stayed as his adjutant instead.

"No, I need someone focused on policy so we can hit the ground running," Roy said.

"But -" He moved across the room to stand behind her and he wrapped his arms around her front and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Riza, I know this is an adjustment, but everything's going to be fine." Roy turned his head to kiss her cheek. "It's not like anyone's crazy enough to keep you out of the office, and I'm sure that if I don't do my work, you'll be the first person they call."

Riza relaxed slightly in his arms. It didn't wash away all of the fears, but it rolled them back and kept them at bay just enough that she could push them out of her mind. "Hmm, I suppose." She agreed, and turned to kiss him. "Let me put my jacket on and then we can go tell the rest of the team what they're in for."

The first thing Riza noticed was that her usually neat desk was covered in telegrams. The second thing was that Fuery looked like he hadn't actually slept yet, which was a direct violation of the order she'd given him last night when she'd left. She frowned at both things.

"Wow. That is a lot of telegrams." Havoc commented.

"Do you always have to state the obvious?" Breda asked.

"With that?" Havoc waved over at Riza's hidden desk. "Yeah, I think I do."

"No, you really don't." Breda said. "What do you want us to do, Capt'?"

"Organise them into piles, people we know, important people we don't, and then positive and negative from everyone else." Riza said. "Anything that sounds like a realistic threat, pass it to Havoc."

"Havoc?" "Me?" Breda and Havoc asked almost simultaneously.

"Yes. Havoc." Riza said. She glanced at Roy for both confirmation and backup, and he nodded before he closed the door of the outer office so none of them would be disturbed. They'd talked about the new setup of the office and the team, but never about who would tell them. It was always going to be her, she'd been made their direct superior once she'd become Captain, so it was only right that she should be the one to tell them. Once the door was closed, Roy moved to stand next to her, and she was glad for the support.

"I'll be leaving at the end of the week," She explained, to three shocked faces. "Grumman signed my retirement papers last night."

"Wait, what?" Havoc asked.

"Havoc, you're going to be promoted to Captain and put in charge of security for the First Family," Riza explained. "And Breda, I'm sorry to do this to you, but until we find a replacement we trust, you're being made the President-Elect's personal assistant."

"First Family?" Havoc asked, still surprised by the announcement.

"Are you two…?" Breda asked.

"We're getting married." Roy interjected.

Fuery was the first to react, with a shocked laugh, and then Havoc got out his wallet and passed a handful of bills over to Breda.

"Wait, did you guys bet on this?" Roy asked. "Without including me?"

"Hughes started it years ago," Breda admitted, as he counted his winnings. "We carried it on because, well, he would've wanted us to. Fallman has it all memorised. I just bet Havoc you'd propose before officially becoming President."

"You couldn't have waited until after the Inauguration?" Havoc complained, although he was grinning happily.

"Did you know about this, Captain?" Roy asked, stunned.

"Oh, the bets? Yes, sir. I just thought it was harmless fun." Riza admitted, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because this is more fun. Sir." Riza said. "Now, how about we all get to work? These telegrams aren't going to read themselves."


	4. The Wedding (Part 1)

The list of things he would do for Winry was pages, and pages long. He'd tried to write it down once to prove a point - and win an argument - but she'd stopped him once he got onto the fourth page, and the list had gotten more and more ridiculous. However, on that list, the following things hadn't appeared:

1) Being a human dummy for her to plan, and also practice, Hawkeye's wedding hairdo.

2) Attending the wedding of President-Elect Fuckface and Shining Paragon of Duty Former Captain Riza Hawkeye, with his very, very, very pregnant wife.

If they managed to get through this weekend in Central without Winry giving birth, or anyone finding out about his own recent past as hair stylist mannequin it was going to be a miracle. He could put up with the latter, just about, but he was going to hover around Win _just in case_. The idea that she could just go into labour here, so far from home and their _plan_ was terrifying, and there was no way in hell that he was letting her out of his sight for more time than it took for her to go to the bathroom, which she did _all the time_.

That's why he was one of only two men sitting in Rebecca Catalina-Havoc-Whatever's living room while the girls gushed over the bride. Al was with him, because Ed had given him no chance to refuse as he physically dragged him along with him and Winry from the hotel. However, he was being _no_ help, as he was just talking about Alkahestry with Princess Mei. Usually Ed would've butted in, or at least listened with great interest (just because he couldn't perform Alchemy anymore, didn't mean he'd lost any academic interest he had in the subject), but he was worried about Winry, who kept rubbing the small of her back in between doing… whatever it was she was actually doing to Hawkeye's hair.

It felt like a victory when he managed to wait until Winry was done with Hawkeye's hair (it was now in some kind of ridiculous - but he had to admit - pretty updo. At least, he thought it was called an updo) before he went over and rubbed her lower back for her. He pointedly ignored CataHavoc's (Havolina? Fuck, he should just call her _Rebecca_ , or it was going to get weird) 'awwww's' and comments about how adorable they were. He hoped that Al was proud that he was growing as a person.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just everything aches today," Winry complained, but let him steer her to the chair he'd just vacated, and she flopped down as elegantly as any heavily pregnant woman could. "I can't wait until this kid's out and then you can carry it around for a change."

"As long as it's not today," Ed said. "And I'll carry her around all the time."

"Stop calling it a girl, we don't know that!" Winry argued. Not for the first time. Or the hundredth. It just felt weird to call his kid an _it_ , and there was only a 50% chance he'd be wrong. He'd taken worse odds in the past.

"Fine. Him. Happy?" Ed asked.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant at all!" Winry said, but she was amused rather than angry. Ed could tell by the fact that she had yet to actually threaten him with violence or anything other than a scolding.

Okay. So. Maybe he hadn't grown as a person _that_ much, as he got embroiled in the stupid argument about what to call the baby before it was even out of the womb. It was the same argument they'd had almost weekly since they'd found out they were going to be parents. It was weirdly comforting, and it took his mind of the nightmare scenario that was Winry going into labour in the middle of the ceremony.

"Oh, wow!" It was Rebecca's exclamation that made them stop bickering. There was Hawkeye, in her wedding dress, and even Ed had to admit that she looked really nice. It was a high necked ivory gown, to cover her scars, Ed guessed, and while he didn't know enough about dresses to describe it more accurately than 'ivory, lace, and some sparkly bits', he thought she looked elegant. Beautiful and elegant.

Roy felt like he'd been waiting forever for this. Ever since he first kissed her, just after he figured out how to turn flame alchemy from a concept into a reality, through every little moment they'd shared together since then, he'd been waiting for this moment. The moment where he gets to scream to the world; Look, I'm hers, and she's mine! Only without any literal screaming, because he was certain that would make her walk out of the registry office before he could stumble over an apology.

This, for him, was the true beginning of the next part of their plans. It was also, he knew, incredibly selfish. He could be President without her as his wife, he could change Amestris with her as his adjutant, his bodyguard, and his assistant. Being married wasn't something that would help them reach their goals any quicker than staying as they were, it was just that doing this would make them happy.

For years, he'd thought - they'd both thought - that being happy was a sin, that they weren't worthy of it after everything they'd done, and maybe some people would agree with their past views. Maybe they would be right. Roy honestly didn't care. It had taken the almost destruction of Amestris at the hands of the Homunculi, and the rebuilding of Ishval to put things into perspective for him. That maybe in his personal life he could be selfish, they could both be selfish, and happy, and still work towards making this country a better place.

Today was the true, and honest, start of that happiness. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to show up.

"She'll be here soon, boss." Havoc said, catching him in the act of checking the time on his pocket watch. "I remember when me and Becca got married, this was the worst part. I could've sworn she wasn't gonna show, but she did."

"I remember, you almost threw up on my shoes." Roy reminded him. "Although that might've been the hangover, rather than nerves."

"I wasn't that hungover." Havoc said.

Roy's response was interrupted before it even begun, as the doors opened and the Elric's, and Princess Mei slipped inside to take their seats. A quiet fell over the guests as the music started, a quiet filled with anticipation that turned to wonder as Riza walked into the room, accompanied by her grandfather.

To him, she was a vision. Her dress clung to her curves alluringly, and she sparkled as she walked towards him, the light catching on the tiny gems that had been embroidered onto her dress. Her beauty had always been able to strike him dumb, and take away his ability to be charming and suave, and this was no exception. By the time she reached him, and he took her hand, he had just about regained enough speech to tell her how beautiful she looked. How he was going to manage his vows, he had no idea.

Rebecca was not going to cry. She was going to keep it together. The sight of her best friend marrying the Matchstick and being well and truly happy for the first time in for-fucking-ever was not going to make her tear up, god dammit.

She wiped at her eyes carefully, trying not to smudge her make up too much, because if she looked like a panda in the photos later then she'd just _die_. She was so focused on Riza that she almost didn't notice her husband staring at her instead of the happy couple. They'd only been married a year, and even if it was stupidly sappy to say, it didn't feel like long at all. Rebecca grinned at him, but nudged her head towards Riza and Roy to try to get him to pay attention to them.

Still, it was very sweet, and she'd kiss the hell out of him later as a reward.

It turned out, to no one's surprise, that Edward Elric actually cared very little about weddings that weren't his own. Even then, Winry had to explain to him using very small words (while holding a very big wrench) why he had to help plan the wedding and no, he couldn't just turn up, and _no_ they were not just going to elope and get it over with.

Still, at least this wedding was quick and didn't involve any hokey religions.

It was that, and the way Mustang initially stumbled over his vows, that reminded him of his own wedding, and he slid an arm around Winry's shoulders and kissed her temple affectionately.

"Love you, Win." He whispered into her ear, and smiled.

"Love you too." She said, her voice strained.

Ed handed her a hanky. Freaking hormones.

Riza's heart was beating a million beats per minute, and she didn't think she'd smiled so much or so brightly in her life, especially not in front of so many people. She'd been nervous about today for weeks, not about getting married to Roy, but about standing up in front of everyone and being the centre of attention. It felt ridiculous now that Roy was the one staring at her, because no one else in the room mattered.

No one else in the room had mattered from the second she'd walked into it.

She'd spoken how vows clearly; to love him, support him, and to always watch his back. They were simple vows, but honest, and everything else had been promised a thousand times before in few words and many actions.

Embarrassingly, considering she was a sniper by trade, her hands trembled with excitement and nerves as she slipped the ring onto his finger. She had to stop herself from laughing happily, when his hands did the same.

This happiness was selfish, she knew that. These giddy moments of child like glee at the mere touch of his hand on hers in the middle of this ceremony was nothing more than self indulgent selfishness that she had struggled to believe she was allowed. She was allowed it, and she was going to indulge in it, and let herself be happy.

"You may now kiss the bride." The officiator announced.

Riza giggled quietly, so that only Roy could hear, before he took her in his arms and kissed her. The crowd cheered, and unable to resist showing off, Roy dipped her as he continued to kiss her. She clutched at his uniform jacket to stop herself falling to the floor, and happily returned the kiss.

Tomorrow they would go back to fixing their country. Today was just for them.


End file.
